Bem vindos a Família Holmes!
by AlineGiovanella
Summary: Um série contando a história de Molly e Sherlock na construção de sua família.
1. Bem vindo ao mundo, Cristoph G Holmes

_ Eu não consigo! Não dá! Alguém me dê uma peridural, por favor! _ Molly falava com o que restava de seu fôlego.

_ Molly, querida. Vamos esperar mais um pouco, certo? Seu bebê está quase aqui e um peridural agora não vai fazer muito efeito. O que nós podemos fazer é usar o gás do riso, vai aliviar um pouco. _ a parteira disse enquanto tirava as luvas e as jogava no lixo.

_ Minha mulher e meu bebê não vai respirar Óxido Nitroso! _ Sherlock protestou secando o suar da testa de Molly.

_ Sherlock, por acaso você está com 8 centímetros de dilatação? Não! Sherlock, por acaso você oh, oh, oh. Deus, isso é horrível! _ uma contração tirou sua respiração e a fez perder a fala. Seus dedos apertavam os pulsos do homem ao seu lado. A dor que estava sentindo só piorava.

Uma hora. Um centímetro dilatado se tivesse sorte. Ela conhecia bem do corpo humano, sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo e do trajeto que o seu bebê estava percorrendo. _ Eu estou com vontade de fazer força! Está tudo bem se eu fizer força?

A parteira se colocou no fim da maca e examinou Molly por alguns segundos. _ Molly, tem ainda um pouco de cérvix no caminho do seu bebê. Você pode até empurrar, mas será um tanto complicado para você.

Exausta, a mulher soltou um gemido baixo e olhou para Sherlock.

_ Eu não sei se eu aguento isso por muito mais tempo, Sherlock. _ ela se deixou chorar. _ Essa criança nem nasceu e já é tão teimosa quanto você!

O homem riu e beijou e pressionou os lábios em sua testa enquanto outra contração se manifestava. Enquanto sua mulher gemia de dor embaixo de seus lábios, ele se lembrava de quando recebeu a notícia que Molly estava grávida de seu filho.

" __ Você tem certeza?_

__ Não, Sherlock. Eu sou uma idiota... É claro que eu tenho certeza! _ Molly andava de um lado para o outro com o teste em suas mãos. _ Eu fiz três de marcas diferentes, todos deram positivos. A análise do meu sangue já está no laboratório, mas eu acho que já sabemos a resposta. _

_Sentado em sua poltrona, ele pensava consigo mesmo nos motivos que o deixaram tão vulnerável ao ponto de sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem. Sentimento. Você a ama. Casou-se com ela e agora tem um bebê a caminho. Um bebê. Um conjunto de átomos, moléculas, células que iriam formar outro ser humano. Metade ele, metade sua Molly. _

_Um sorriso brotou de seus lábios. _

__ Bem, senhora Holmes... Nós vamos ter que nos mudar. " _

_ Molly, você pode começar a empurrar agora. Com força, Molly. Respire fundo e empurre com toda força que tiver! Vamos, vamos! Muito bem, isso foi lindo! _ a parteira orientava a mulher que fazia toda força que ainda restava em seu corpo. O alívio de começar a fazer força foi substituído pelo ardor. Ela gemeu alto e apertou com uma força incrível a mão do marido.

_ Eu sei que está doendo, amor. Mas é o caminho final do nosso bebê. _ com a mão de Molly na sua mão esquerda e a perna de Molly na direita, Sherlock conseguia ter a visão dos ângulos importantes. Ele conseguia ver o progresso que Molly fazia com cada força. _ Ele está quase aqui, Molly. Tão perto!

Nas próximas contrações, mais força, mais dor. Molly tinha saído de si, todos os seus pensamentos e ações eram para aquele momento, era pra ter seu bebê em seus braços daqui poucos minutos.

Com um ultimo empurrão seu filho tinha chegado ao mundo, gritando e chorando em plenos pulmões. Ele parecia muito mais comprido do que estimavam, mas considerando a altura de Sherlock era compreensível.

_ Bem vinda, pequeninho. _ a enfermeira disse colocando o pequeno bebê rosado em seu peito.

A conexão foi imediata. Com aquele pequeno perfeito amontoado de átomos seu coração foi completo, naquele mesmo instante ela sabia que se arrastaria pelo mundo inteiro por ele, morreria e mataria pelo seu filho.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Sherlock Holmes olhou para seu filho. _ Ele tem o seu nariz, Molls. _ sorrindo e beijando as mãos gordinhas de Cristoph George Holmes.

Com o cordão umbilical cortado, Molly suspirou _ Agora somos dois, filho. _e fechou os olhos acariciando as costas da mão de Sherlock. Por mais que tenha feito o maior esforço do mundo, ela se sentia revigorada, pronta para passar o resto da vida amando essa nova vida que chegará ao mundo.

Quando Mary, John e a pequena Eliza entraram no quarto, Molly estava de banho tomado, com uma cara apresentável e com um bobo Sherlock Holmes com o filho no colo.

John se aproximou do amigo e encostou a mão em seu ombro. _ É um belo garoto, Sherlock. Você fez um filho lindo!

Sherlock não tirou os olhos do bebê e apenas sussurrou _ Pelo visto, é o que eu faço de melhor!


	2. Dentes por vir

A criança chorava desesperadamente no colo da mãe. Com o rosto vermelho, a boca escancarada e a baba escorrendo, Molly percebeu a gengiva inchada de Cristoph e deduziu que todo o choro e gritos eram devido aos dentes que iriam vir.

Todo seu instinto maternal falava pra ela continuar calma e tentar aliviar toda a dor que o seu bebê poderia estar sentindo, mas na realidade? Ela queria se trancar em algum quarto quieto, no silêncio absoluto e ter um tempo só para ela.

_ Faz essa criança parar, Molly. Pelo amor de Deus! _ Sherlock disse passando a mão pelos cabelos ralos do seu bebê, tentando o acalmar. _ Talvez ele esteja com fome.

O pensamento do pequeno Cris aliviando toda a frustação e a dor em seu seio fez a ideia parecer uma sentença de morte. _ Nós podemos tentar a mamadeira... _ o casal se olhou e concordou levantando os ombros e as sobrancelhas.

* * *

_ Sherlock, você é um gênio e não consegue pensar em uma solução para os dentes do Cristoph! – Molly gritou da sala enquanto Sherlock estava no escritório, lendo alguma coisa na internet.

_ E você é uma patologista! Você é quem deveria saber tudo sobre o corpo humano e dar alguma solução para os dentes dele! _ ele respondeu fechando o site e desarrumando o cabelo.

Cristoph ainda chorava incessantemente no colo da mãe.

_ Sabe o que podemos fazer? Tylenol. _ Molly colocou o bebê sentado no sofá, com almofadas e uns brinquedinhos em volta do pequeno.

_ Ou nós podemos trocar o Cristoph por um coelho. _ Sherlock disse se colocando na frente da mulher.

_ Sherlock! _ ela deu um tapa na cabeça do marido, ele fez uma careta e Cristoph gargalhou.

Os dois de olharam e logo em seguida olharam para a risonha criança no sofá. Sem tirar os olhos de Cris, Molly deu mais um tapa em Sherlock.

Mais gargalhadas, mais um tapa.

_ Ele gosta disso! Ele parou de chorar! _ Sherlock começou a beliscar de leve o braço de Molly, tento o mesmo resultado gostoso de ver seu filho rindo.

O casal então começou a se beliscar e se estapiar, não era apenas Cristoph que ria, Molly e Sherlock corriam pela sala, fugindo um do outro com largos sorrisos em seus rostos.

Com um tropeço de Molly, ambos pararam no chão. O som dos corpos estatelados no chão fez a gargalhada não tão banguela do bebê se transformar em um choro estridente. O casal se entre olhou e rapidamente começaram a se bater.

_ Hey, Cris! Olha a mamãe, eu estou batendo no seu pai! Você gosta disso, você estava rindo até agora!

_ Cristoph, olha o papai batendo na mamãe! Não leve isso como um exemplo mocinho!Apenas bata em mulheres com a sua permissão se elas gostarem desse tipo de coisa e use uma palavra de segurança! _ Molly parou o que estava fazendo e arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando para o marido.

Derrotados, os dois suspiraram e levantaram, a mulher pegou novamente o filho nos braços e tentou acalma-lo com palavras doces e gentis.

Depois de muito ninar o pequeno, finalmente Cristoph tinha conseguido dormir. Com toda a gentileza e cautela do mundo, Molly colocou-o no berço e fechou delicadamente a porta, sem fazer o menor barulho. Finalmente, os dois estavam de mãos vazias, com um pouco do silêncio que tanto precisavam.

De banhos tomados, dentes escovados, o casal se colocou para dormir. Vestida em um lindo roupão de seda cor pérola, Molly estava encantadora. Sherlock sorriu de lado e puxou a mulher para um beijo.

Ele não lembrava exatamente quando começou a amar Molly. Mas quando a tinha em seus braços, ele sentia que de um jeito sempre a amou. Quando seus lábios se encostavam, Sherlock se arrependia de ter gastado seu tempo com mulheres que não valiam a pena e nem seu tempo. A ex Miss Hooper tinha tudo que Sherlock procurava em uma companheira, e isso ficou nítido depois que começaram a ficar íntimos. O jeito desengonçado e amedrontado que Molly tinha perto dele no inicio, foram desaparecendo aos poucos, mostrando uma mulher muito mais corajosa e decidida que tinha aparentado ser. O jeito que ela parecia sempre meiga, como uma menina, e como aquela menina se transformava em uma mulher quando os dois viravam apenas um.

O roupão de Molly começou a ser retirado lentamente, o beijo se tornou mais profundo e urgente quando o choro de Cristoph invadiu a casa.


	3. Sentimento

_ Molly Hooper _ a voz suave e baixa soou atrás dela.

_ Que foi, Sherlock? _ ela se virou, fitando de imediato o homem que estava em sua frente. O cheiro inconfundível de roupa lavada e de seu perfume caro (provavelmente um presente de Mycroft) invadiu suas narinas. Sherlock Holmes cheirava a mistério.

_ Quando é que vamos poder ir embora daqui? _ ele perguntou mantendo o tom baixo da conversa, com um copo de uísque com gelo na mão e uma cara de entediado, Sherlock parecia mais um adolescente querendo a todo custo voltar para o escuro do se quarto.

_ É uma festa de noivado. Tente se animar, pelo amor de Deus! _ Molly reclamou bebericando o vinho de sua taça.

_ Ahh, não! _ o homem em sua frente tomou todo o liquido do copo e entregou para o garçom. _ Isso aqui é chato! Noivado, casamento, divórcio. O segundo do Anderson, que consigo ver que não vai ser o último! Argh! Eu preciso de um caso! _ Ele rodopiou, olhando em volta os convidados, o novo casal, os garçons e todos os outros funcionários desnecessários para um relacionamento provavelmente não duradouro e parou quando viu a cara de repreensão de John.

_ Para com isso, Sherlock, logo as pessoas vão começar a ir embora, então você se despede, arranja uma desculpa qualquer e volta para Baker Street. _ terminando o vinho, Molly colocou a taça de vidro na bancada mais próxima, arrumou o vestido tomara que caia preto e se direcionou para um sofá bege, com almofadas em estilo indiano, como cores chamativas e desenhos.

_ Estilo africano, Molly. Você está prestando atenção demais nas almofadas, não tem um conhecimento geográfico extenso e nem cultural, provavelmente pensou que era indiano. Os desenhos que vê são símbolos. Em seu colo tem o Eban símbolo do amor e da residência, nas outras três aparecem o Akoma Ntoso, Akoma e Gyen Nyame respectivamente.

_ São muito bonitos. Sally tem um bom gosto. _ a mulher passou a mão pelas almofadas e se sentou confortavelmente, Sherlock fez o mesmo, sentando em seu lado.

_ Você nunca pensou em casar? _ com dois copos de uísque, Sherlock iniciou uma nova conversa, enquanto esperava a resposta um copo foi passado para Molly.

_ Já. Eu creio que todas as garotas pensam sobre casar e ter filhos... _ ela estreitou os ombros _ Não é uma necessidade, mas eu gostaria de um dia construir uma família...

Sherlock riu com os lábios colados no vidro do copo.

_ O que foi? Nunca posso falar nada com você que você já vem com esse sorriso! _ Molly reclamou, cruzando os braços.

_ Pare com isso! _ ele largou o copo e descruzou os braços de Molly. Ele se aproximou, abraçando a namorada e a trazendo para mais perto de si. _ Sabe que não faço por mal, é que toda essa coisa de... Sentimento.

Dessa vez, foi Hooper que sorriu. Plantando um leve beijo nos lábios de Sherlock Holmes, os dois se aconchegaram no sofá e olharam em volta.

A visão de John e Mary, de mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ventre inchado de Mary, com sorrisos no rosto. Anderson e a futura esposa rindo descontraidamente. O amor era quase palpável em ambas as ocasiões.

Pegando na mão de Molly Hooper e colando seus lábios em sua pele, Sherlock suspirou:

_ Quer casar comigo?


	4. Pensamentos noturnos

Sherlock acordou no meio da noite com leves cutucadas em suas costas.

_ Sherl? Você está acordado?

_ Não, Molly. Volte a dormir. _ ele se virou de barriga para cima e colocou o travesseiro em cima de seu rosto.

_Eu não consigo... O bebê não para quieto! _ Molly suspirou sentando na cama. A barriga de sete meses parecia muito maior em seu corpo magro e pequeno.

Dessa vez foi Sherlock que sentou na cama, com o cabelo desarrumado e com uma cara de sono.

_ Ei, bebê. Que tal ficar quieto um pouco pra mamãe poder dormir? Amanhã nós vamos ter que acordar cedo._ Molly levantou da cama e suspirou, percebendo que Sherlock tinha voltado a dormir.

Decidiu ir até a cozinha. Lá, ela colocou água para esquentar e separou o chá de camomila e o pote de mel. Tentaria acalmar os nervos dela e de seu bebê da maneira mais gostosa, com um chá quentinho.

Com o chá pronto em uma xícara de porcelana, Molly se sentou perto da janela da cozinha e observou Baker Street sob a luz negra da noite. Linda, apenas as luzes do posto e de poucas janelas iluminavam a rua. O céu está parcialmente nublado, com algumas nuvens encobrindo a lua e deixando tudo mais misterioso. Com esse clima, Molly acreditava estar vivendo o sonho de sua vida.

Estava recém-casada e muito bem casada, com o homem que sempre cortejou e que amava tanto. Agora, eu seu ventre, crescia o seu amor. Em sua memória, pairavam todos os momentos que a trouxeram até esse momento. Ela riu lembrando-se de sua ingenuidade e de sua falta de confiança. Molly costumava ficar com as pernas bambas na presença do atual marido, sua respiração falhava. Nas noites de solteira, depois de mais um furo de cantada, ou mais uma rejeição de um convite, ela se comparava a aqueles virgens de filme americano, com óculos fundos de garrafa e blusas engomadas, que, quando viam alguma menina interessante, apressavam-se de mandar para dentro a bombinha de asma. Agora, Molly ria.

Aprendeu a ter confiança depois que percebeu que conseguiu forjar a morte de Sherlock. Percebeu que ela tinha mais poder que imaginava. Era inteligente, teve as melhores notas de sua universidade, tinha cartas de recomendações enviadas por excelentíssimos médicos e além de tudo, tinha uma boa aparência. Começou a vestir-se para se sentir sexy, tanto fora quando dentro do ambiente de trabalho, onde os encontros com Holmes eram frequentes. No rosto, uma leve maquiagem, usava o batom que queria sem se preocupar se Sherlock aprovava ou não. Começou a usar decotes, vestidos, salto alto. Saia apenas parar beber um pouco e conhecer gente nova. Os olhares dos colegas de trabalho não passaram despercebidos por Sherlock, que sempre dizia alto e em um tom ríspido: "Estamos trabalhando, chame Molly pra sair depois que eu tiver me retirado desta sala, entendido?".

Um ano depois da forjada morte de Sherlock, Molly tinha ganhado algo que nunca teve na vida. Confiança.

Sua alta estima, seu bom gosto em se vestir e seu jeito novo, comportado e arrebatador de se comportar, mostrou uma Molly que ela gostava muito mais do que a antiga que vivia para um homem e não por ela.

Claro, ela não deixou de amar Sherlock, mesmo com todos os casos que teve ao longo do ano. O coração de Molly Hooper estava decidido a ser de Sherlock Holmes. E falando nele, seu olhar sobre Molly mudou depois de uma festa, onde Sherlock foi por pura insistência de Mary. Quando ele a viu, chegando a sala de estar em um lindo vestido azul, com os lábios vermelhos e um sorriso tentador nos lábios, decidiu que apenas uma noite de diversão não faria mal para nenhum dos dois. Mas a nova personalidade de Molly não deixaria ser tão fácil assim. Dessa vez foi ela que negou os convites de Sherlock um por um. Até que um dia ela aceitou caminhar com ele pelas ruas agitadas da cidade e pararam em um café, onde conversaram por horas sem cansar, felizes com a companhia e com o intelecto um do outro.

Por mais que Molly parecia outra, ainda era a mesma pessoa bondosa, que era querida por todos. Mantinha sua amizades, era sensível e caprichosa. Ela era a mesma, só que em uma versão 1000.0. E Sherlock enxergava isso com clareza agora. Ele a amava. Amava-a agora e talvez, esse amor e paixão vinha sendo nutrido antes de sua "morte". Moriarty estava errado quando pensou que Molly Hooper não significava nada para ele.

Com pequenas bebericadas no chá e carícias em sua barriga, Molly sentiu o filho parar com o agito e se acalmar, embalado pelos pensamentos da mãe e pelo som de mais uma noite fresquinha de Londres. Ela se levantou, dispersando as memórias que estavam em sua mente enquanto deixava a xícara na bancada. Voltou para o quarto, deitando ao lado do marido que roncava suavemente ao seu lado. Ela depositou um beijo em seus lábios adormecidos e deitou-se. O relógio marcava 05h35min. Quanto tempo ficou tomando chá? – ela se perguntou antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.


End file.
